Days Off
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: Jackie's ill so takes a sick day, which means Robbie has to try and survive a day without her; a guaranteed failure. So he decides to go to her house after he's done at work. Robbie/Jackie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A new chapter fic from me?! Been a while since I did one of those (excluding More Than Just Lyrics) so here goes. It's going to be fluff-filled Robbie/Jackie but this isn't as fluffy as the next one should be. Merry Christmas, my loves!**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own them, as is shown in tonight's episode it is Glenn Chandler and STV's.**

*******

Robbie turned to Burke, "Where's Jackie?" It was half past nine which meant Jackie was over an hour late for work.

"She phoned in sick."

"Yeah right, she comes in whatever is wrong with her!" Even when they had advised her to take sickies she never did.

"Not this time Robbie. She won't be coming in today."

As soon as he was out of sight of Matt, Robbie took out his mobile and found Jackie's familiar home number and called it. It took a while for her to answer because she had been asleep and when she did Robbie noticed how bad she did sound.

"Reid, where the hell are you?" He said with a fake annoyance in his voice.

"Hi Robbie. Why? Do you miss me?"

"Yeah obviously. It's weird not having you around complaining about something or other."

"Are you supposed to be working just now?"

"Just getting into my car to go and interview some prick that I can't remember the name of." Robbie could sense that she was rolling her eyes down the phone at him so decided to try and sweeten her up.

"So am I permitted to come round after work to try and make you better?"

"Robbie I'm all ill and yuck, I don't want you to catch anything."

"I don't care I want to make you happy."

She gave a theatrical sigh, "Fine, I could do with the company. Now go and chat to the 'prick'" They both laughed as he agreed and hung up.

*******

A few hours later when Robbie was in the station with Stuart he looked down at his desk, trying to find a folder he needed but was blocked by a wall of empty mugs, chocolate wrappers and scrunched up bits of paper.

"Why does my desk look as though a bomb has hit it?"

"That's what it looks like every day until Jackie decides to tidy it up!"

"Jackie clears up for me?"

"Yes Robbie. She does it whenever you're not around because she can't handle looking at the mess any longer."

"You're going to end up taking the day off tomorrow so you can go round to Jackie's and have your slave back!"

"Now there's a good idea. Why do you not come up with that kind of thing more often," he said while slapping Stuart once on his shoulder.

"Stuart how much sugar and milk does Jackie normally put in my coffee?" He shouted from the kitchen area.

"How come you don't know?"

"Stuart just tell me."

"Okay, 3 sugars and just a drop of milk." It was actually only two sugars and lots of milk but he felt like annoying Robbie. Robbie took a sip and had to spit it into the sink before going up behind Stuart and stealing the pen that he was writing with.

As he sat back down at his own desk, Robbie smiled whilst thinking about Jackie. He knew that he shouldn't but his instincts were telling him that he may just love his sergeant more than he had ever allowed himself to admit.

*******

At Jackie's house she had just woke up from a sleep that she had been in since hanging up on Robbie and couldn't be bothered doing anything strenuous so decided to put on an episode of the X Files. She grabbed the boxset, that she bought a couple of years previous, from her top shelf and found the episode that she wanted, put it in the DVD player and settled down in her duvet again. She had spent endless days marvelling at the relationship between Mulder and Sclly and felt like spending her sick day doing the same.

By the end of the episode she had given up trying to make her brain focus on the screen and began thinking about what her friends were getting up to without her at work.

*******

Robbie was standing at the reception with DI James Spencer. Robbie didn't particularly like the guy but was polite enough to make some small talk while he finished filling in a few forms. "You know your Sergeant, Jackie, don't you think that she is probably slightly slutty when she's with a guy? It's the fact that she never seems to show her emotions to anyone and always has that teasing glint in her eye."

"Do you want to repeat that?!"

"Calm down Robbie. I was just airing my beliefs."

"Well don't **ever** say another word like that about Jackie Reid again or you'll get a lot more than this!" He knew he would regret this in the future but he cherished Jackie far too much to let this guy get away with the comment, so his fist connected with the man's nose and if he had actually cared then he would have heard the bone break but instead he just walked away.

*******

An hour or so later Robbie got a text from Jackie asking what he was doing so texted back with _"Waiting outside ACC's office. Might be getting suspended."_ As soon as she had read it over at least five times she went into her contact list and phoned Stuart. Stuart didn't even get to say a greeting before Jackie was shouting,

"What the hell has he done?!"

"I'm guessing you're talking about Robbie. DI Spencer said something crude about you in the presence of Robbie so Robbie got angry and broke his nose."

"You're kidding me aren't you?"

"Nope. He was defending you."

"God Stuart, you shouldn't have told me that! It's just making all the feelings I've had for him in the past resurface!" It was true, Jackie had spent years hiding away her feelings and although she knew they still existed they didn't bother her as much. But now she was falling straight back in love with him. She hated how he had felt the need to punch the man after saying something about her but then had to chastise herself for thinking he was like her knight. She screamed into the nearest cushion and found the TV remote and flicked through the movies that were on. She eventually settled on the Rocky Horror Picture Show because she used to love it and hadn't saw it in a while.

She didn't move until she noticed that it was after Robbie's work hours. She had a horrible feeling that he was still in the ACC's office, arguing with her more than likely and would definitely be told to take a few days off.

Robbie meanwhile was walking over to Jackie's house. He could have been there about an hour earlier but he had got changed into a t-shirt and jeans and had went into the chip shop and bought a pizza for them because he knew Jackie wouldn't have ate anything all day. As he strolled along he accepted that it wasn't that big a surprise that he had got a little irked in the top floor confrontation and had ended up being suspended indefinitely.

*******

**To Be Continued.  
Next chapter: Robbie arrives at Jackie's house and tries to make up a new story for the reason behind the suspension, unaware that Stuart has told her the real reason.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Quick update, there must be something wrong with me this week! So my Christmas holidays are going to be spent on this because it's all snowy outside so don't want to go out with friends :) And here the fluff begins.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I only do it for the entertainment of myself and my readers. **

*******

Jackie had finished watching the Rocky Horror Picture Show and had got changed out of her pyjamas into a t-shirt with a hoodie over the top and a pair of basic cotton bottoms. Just as she was rolling the sleeves down so it could cover her hands to try and keep them warm, she heard a knock at the front door. She took a quick peek at herself in the full length mirror and groaned at how bad she looked. She was pale enough when she wasn't ill but now she was almost translucent, and although she had slept all night and most of this day sleeping, the skin under her eyes was dark blue, close to black. She didn't want to think what Robbie's reaction was going to be but she knew she couldn't ignore him banging on the door so ran a hand across her face and went down to answer it.

"God you look like a zombie, Jacks!"

"Thank you Robbie. You always know how to make a girl feel special when she's ill."

He grinned as he walked past her and into the living room, laying the pizza on the duvet that Jackie had wrapped herself up in on her couch.

"Robbie get that off my covers now!"

He stuck his tongue out behind her back as she got them both a drink; a beer for him and a glass of tap water for herself, but did as he was told and put it on the coffee table.

She sat back down and he opened up the pizza box' lid and picked up a piece to give to Jackie.

She shook her head violently, "I can't eat that, just the smell makes me feel sick today."

"Jackie, darling, please try and have a little." She rolled her eyes but picked up a slice anyway and put it to her lips. It was only when she tasted the melting cheese that she realised how hungry she was. Robbie grinned as he took only one slice, knowing that Jackie would manage to finish the rest of it by herself.

As they sat in silence while eating the pizza Robbie decided to tell Jackie what had happened when she wasn't around. "I punched another cop."

"I know."

"I've been suspended."

"I guessed as much."

"He called me stupid and useless."

"Liar," she stated plainly.

"What?"

"You're lying Robbie. I know it was because he said an inappropriate comment about me."

"How do you know that?"

"As soon as you sent that text I phoned Stuart and he told me."

He wished that he had a voodoo doll at this moment because he wanted to badly hurt Stuart for going behind is back and telling her. Then he realised that he would do the exact same if he was in her position because he would have been worried about her. "Oh. Well, it wasn't my fault, I didn't like what he said about you."

"What did he say?" She commanded from him.

"That you were a slut when you were sleeping with guys. I couldn't let him get away with saying that!"

"You still shouldn't have done it... But thank you anyway." She placed a small kiss on to his cheek, he smiled because even though she wasn't her normal self, it was still her lips touching his skin and that's all he wanted now.

"So how long are you having to stay away for?" She asked after taking her lips away.

"They didn't say. Now let's get back to you. What have you been doing today?"

"Sleep. Answering your call. Sleep. X Files. Reading your text and phoning Stuart. Rocky Horror Picture Show. Getting changed. I can't believe I leave you for one day and you get called up to the top floor!"

"See you keep me on the straight and narrow. I don't function well without my adorable Detective Sergeant Reid." She gave him a small smile and picked up more food, not wanting to go any further in case he took back the compliment he had just gave her.

*******

Later that night Jackie looked at the dark sky outside and then remembered that her friend was still sitting next to her on the sofa. "Robbie why are you still here?" They had been watching more of the X Files together because Robbie had persuaded her by bringing through the whole box and choosing his favourite episode.

"I have nothing else to do this week since I'm not allowed back to work so I'm staying to take care of you."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you should be out having fun with some twenty year old not with me. You might catch whatever illness it is that I have and I can promise you that it isn't pleasant."

"Jackie, please. Let me stay." He ran his thumb down her cheek and she couldn't help but lean into his palm and close her eyes. He didn't need any more confirmation than this so he pressed a tiny kiss to the top of her forehead and went to fill up their drinks. As soon as he was in the kitchen Jackie punched the cushion that she had been leaning against. Why was it that he could make her feel so defenceless and like a lovestruck teenager with only one touch?

When he got back through they had one more drink and finished the episode that they were on and then Jackie told him she was going to her bed. He had followed her into the bedroom because she had left the door open and he saw her take off the deep green hoodie and throw it over a small wicker wash basket in the far corner, then fall into her bed, already almost asleep.

Robbie made sure that she was completely covered by the duvet, dropped yet another small kiss to her head, and was beginning to move out of the room to the couch to sleep on when Jackie called him back, "Robbie can you pass me back my hoodie?"

"Why?! You're bloody burning!"

"No I'm not. I'm freezing!" Even though she was boiling when Robbie checked her temperature, inside she felt like she was made of ice.

"Actually I have a better idea." He slid under the duvet and wrapped his arms around her. Jackie raised her eyebrows but he stopped her from saying anything with a look. They both knew it wasn't the most sensible thing they had ever done but they couldn't resist shifting even closer together when they thought the other was asleep and neither complained when they felt the person they loved carefully move nearer. Both just thought they were moving in their sleep tough, not daring to believe that they might feel the same about each other.

*******

**To Be Continued.**

**Next Chapter: It's the morning after so Robbie and Jackie are spending the whole day with each other. Robbie looks after her and by the end of the night she is feeling better and they're getting on with each other more than usual.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Back again :) I liked doing all these chapters in only one day for some reason! I think I'm going to end it here now. By the way thanks to all the writers who helped me and Helen surpass our wish of getting 50 Taggart fics up by Christmas. We're up to 126 now which is unbelievable for me who started it all! Love.**

**Disclaimer: Even after watching 52 out of 100 episodes I don't own these characters. Imagine if I did; there wouldn't be any cases it would all just be Robbie/Jackie :P**

*******

Jackie shifted in her sleep and began to stir. As she slowly opened her eyes her mind and heart went into overdrive. She could feel a pair of warm arms encircling her torso and warm breath being blown onto her forehead, and then she realised that not only was it Robbie that was holding her but she also had her own arms around his body. It was at that precise moment that Robbie decided to wake up so she didn't even have enough time to pull away. She felt Robbie's arms tense up when he worked out what was going on and when he noticed that she was half-awake he hesitated. He had presumed the night before that he would have had some time to separate himself from her while she was asleep so that he could hide away his feelings a little while longer.

"Morning Jackie. How are you today?" He said with a fake enthusiasm in his voice. He was never one for speaking as soon as he woke up and even less of one for waking up with his best friend after letting his emotions get the better of him the night before by hugging her close to his body.

As she broke out from his embrace she managed to put a mock-happy tone to her voice as well, "Better but no chance in hell I am going into work. I can't face it today." He grinned down at her, "Okay, so what are we going to do then?"

"You're staying?!" He nodded as she looked at him incredulously.

"You think I'm going to let you stay home alone when I know you would just sit around moping and not eat anything? And if I wasn't here I would be down at the nearest pub complaining about my suspension, which would you prefer?" She shrugged and stood up, moving towards the bathroom because she felt a little nauseas. Robbie followed her out of the room but he went into the kitchen for food for the both of them. He knew she wouldn't want to eat it because of the bout of sickness she was having at this moment but he would persuade her to have some. Before she went to find Robbie, Jackie quickly got changed into another t-shirt and pair of jogging bottoms. When she saw Robbie bringing a plate of toast towards her she scrunched up her nose,

"Robbie I can't, I'll just throw up again!"

"Please Jackie," he looked at her while pouting. How he could manage to change her mind with just a look was beyond her but she took the plate out of his hand and sat down on the couch. She started off slowly by just eating the edges of the bread but then as her stomach started to crave more of it she took bigger bites and had soon finished a whole slice. Robbie grinned as he watched then sat down next to her.

"What DVDs have you got for us to watch?"

Through chewing she replied, "Tons, go and look, they're through in my bedroom."

He went through and gazed down at the large collection she had. He laughed at how organised the collection was and moved over to her TV boxsets. He wouldn't have minded carrying on with The X Files but he didn't like the rest of the series they had been watching the previous night so took down one of the later seasons and went back to the living room. Jackie smiled when she saw what he had chose and pointed to the DVD player. He mock saluted and went over to the TV, Jackie tried not to watch him as he bent down but that didn't go as planned so she ended up staring as she tried to pretend that she was drinking the glass of orange juice Robbie had poured for her. She couldn't believe she was feeling so much for Robbie, in her mind there was no chance that he so much as strongly liked her, never mind love her! She had no idea how to stop it from manifesting though because they were now in such a close proximity.

*******

Later that night after Robbie's constant fussing over her, Jackie looked around her small living room. It was only now that she realised how dark the room had become over the past few hours, while they had been enjoying Mulder and Scully's investigations and having random chats about nothing of any real importance. They had gradually got closer on the couch and this time, unlike during the night, they smiled at the other when they shifted their position to get nearer. Jackie always looked embarrassed when she was caught but after a while Robbie got bored of her only moving a fraction of a centimetre along, so grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his side, kissing her cheek when she got close enough. She pushed away all thoughts that told her that her love may be reciprocated as she tried to move out of Robbie's vice-like grip. He rolled his eyes, knowing what was going through her mind at this particular moment. After a few tries she decided to give up her futile attempts and relaxed into him. She hadn't felt like this in as long as she could recall and she wouldn't have it any other way. Even her stomach wasn't churning or her head pounding as much as it was that morning.

"You know I think I'll manage work tomorrow. I feel a lot better and I'm guessing this means I have to say thank you to you?" She asked sarcastically looking up at him as the current episode's credits came up.

He tried to come up with a suitable response but what came out was, "A kiss will be sufficient enough."

Jackie couldn't halt her eyebrows from being raised, she moved out of his arms and turned to face him, her internal organs doing all sorts of back flips as she looked in to his dark eyes, "And why would that do for you Robbie?"

Robbie knew that if he even tried to backtrack now she would never buy it so took a deep breath and told her the truth, "Because you're the one woman who is my idea of perfection and if you feel half of what I do towards you I won't be able to believe it. I love you."

"I think you'd be surprised how much I love you," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gently placed her lips on his, she could sense that he was smiling as he responded more fiercely than she dared to go in their first kiss. Jackie's hands were already messing up his hair, even though he hadn't actually brushed in the first place, and his hands were deciding to go underneath the pale blue t-shirt that she had on and travelled up her back.

"If only all of my suspensions were like this. I would never go back to work if I had this choice."

"Well days off don't always have to go badly. And you would be left in a flat alone because remember I'm a work obsessed neurotic."

"No you're not. You're now my workaholic bore," she hit his shoulder as he gave her a sly grin and attacked her neck with his mouth and teeth. She grinned and it suddenly hit her that here she was; snogging the previously unattainable Robbie Ross on the night that she started to feel better after the first day she had took off work in years. She gave up thinking as she felt that Robbie was trying to pin her down to the sofa so he was in control. She happily allowed him this, little did he know that she would take back the dominance sometime this night; he hadn't managed to take all of her normal qualities away from her with that first kiss. But at the same time Robbie was thinking that he was getting it too easy and was starting to imagine the possibilities that this may be caused by. He came to the conclusion that she was just playing him and that when he was least expecting it that this woman whom he loved more than anything else he had came into contact with, would take over so he took this opportunity to show her what he was made off and kissed her softly which Jackie was surprised at after the power he had used on her just moments before. They both knew that this was going to be one relationship that would shock them every time they were together.

*******

**The End.**


End file.
